Happy Birthday Baby
by BTRlover17
Summary: Kendall gives Carlos a special Birthday present.


**Happy Birthday Baby **

**Pairing: Carlos and Kendall **

**Summary: Kendall gives Carlos a special Birthday present. **

**In honour of it being Carlos' Birthday, I thought that I would write this. **

"Kendall. Kendall. Kendall" Carlos shouted standing over his blonde boyfriend, bouncing slightly.

Said boy groaned his arm flicking out from under the covers to swat at the over excited Latino. Carlos giggled as Kendall's hand feebly hit his thigh, pausing in his bouncing. Glancing down at the still slumbering blonde, Carlos took in the mop of dishelleved blonde hair that peeked over the top of the covers, the only part of the taller teen he could see.

"Kendall come on." Carlos whined resuming his bouncing.

Kendall groaned again, his head burying further into the pillow. Carlos huffed in frustration, annoyance slowly seeping through his body as his boyfriend refused to get out of bed. Taking a breath, Carlos braced his feet against the bed before bending his knees and pushing himself off of the mattress.

A small giggle slipped past Carlos' lips as he flew up into the air, his legs spread so he didn't land on Kendall. He wanted to wake the blonde up, not maim him. Kendall's body visibly tensed under the covers as Carlos continued to bounce, the Latino ignoring the small groans that the taller teen emitted.

Kendall shuffled under the covers, turning from his back to his side as Carlos continued to bounce. The smaller boy noticed this small movement and increased his bouncing, his head now nearly scraping the ceiling. A mixture of a smile and a smirk spread across Carlos' features as the covers flipped back to reveal Kendall's head and face.

The blonde's bangs hung messily in front of his eyes, the green orbs still heavy with sleep. A small pink hue covered the blonde's cheeks; the result of wrapping himself tightly in the covers. Carlos' smile widened as he took in his boyfriend's features but it promptly dropped when he took in the taller teen's expression.

Kendall's lips were turned downwards; something rarely seen when the pair was together, eyes missing their usual playful glint. The emerald orbs narrowed into a glare as Carlos continued to bounce, Kendall's hand moving to swipe his bangs out of his face. The small boy stopped his bouncing for a moment as he attempted to work out if his boyfriend was pissed at him or if he was just teasing him.

"Carlos, I'm trying to sleep." Kendall spoke, his voice laden with sleep.

"But Kendall, I wanna open my presents." Carlos whined, his bouncing beginning again.

Kendall sighed, a hand moving to wipe the sleep from his face. How could he have been so stupid? Today was Carlos' birthday, the one day of the year after his mother's and sister's birthday that he couldn't forget about. But obviously he had.

It wasn't as if he had forgotten to buy Carlos a present, the corn dog themed pyjama's and letter confirming a year's long subscription to helmet magazine wrapped tightly together, hidden under their shared bed. No, Kendall had forgotten that on days such as today as well as other holidays like Christmas, Carlos would be awake at the crack of dawn, his loud insistence that he wanted to open his presents, waking everyone in the house.

And obviously today was no different. Pushing the covers down his chest slightly, Kendall looked up at his over excited boyfriend, his childlike manner unable to stop the smile that spread across Kendall's face.

"Why don't you go wake Logan and James?" Kendall questioned, knowing how much his two band mates and best friends hated to be woken by Carlos on these days.

"I already woke them. James doesn't seem too happy but that's probably because I threatened to cut his hair if he didn't get up." Carlos explained, his bouncing slowly slowing to as stop.

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the disgruntled pretty boy. If only Carlos knew that James wasn't just pissed about the threat to his hair. The blonde decided to keep this to himself, his thoughts quickly darting to the mood his mom and sister were in if Carlos had woken them open.

"Your mom's already up and I didn't bother Katie." Carlos said noticing the frown appearing on Kendall's face.

The blonde sighed inwardly, if his mom woke up on her own and without Carlos' assistance then everything would be fine. Carlos' trademark infectious smile began to spread across his face, his hips wiggling as if he was preparing himself to bounce again. Kendall opened his mouth to speak, prepared to leave the warm confines of the bed to go and watch his lover open his presents when Carlos bent his knees and propelled himself into the air again.

The blonde groaned to himself as the tan boy's feet landed dangerously close to his sides. It was obvious Carlos was ignoring him or at least ignoring his groans of displeasure as he bounced, tiny giggles slipping past the Latino's slightly parted lips. Kendall had to admit that Carlos did look beyond adorable bouncing above him on the bed; the giggles now turned into full blown laughter, but it wasn't the type of bouncing that Kendall preferred Carlos doing.

Images of Carlos bouncing in his lap, his cock thrusting up into the tight heat that was his boyfriend flashed through Kendall's mind. Kendall let his eyes slide shut as he felt his length harden beneath the confines of his boxers. He couldn't and shouldn't be picturing things like that when Carlos was stood directly above him, eager to open his presents.

"Kendall come on, I wanna open my presents." Carlos whined again, his bottom lip now sticking out in a pout.

_I'll give you a present._ Kendall thought to himself as his hands moved out from under the covers to rest tentatively by his sides. Carlos' bouncing finally stopped for what Kendall hoped was the last time, the Latino's puppy dog face now in full effect. Kendall felt his resolve weakening as he took in his lover's wide brown eyes, watching as the tan boy's bottom lip trembled.

Bringing his hands up, Kendall wrapped his fingers around the back of Carlos' knees. Giving a harsh tug, Kendall effectively pulled the tan boy down, a surprised gasp leaving the Latino as he propelled downwards. Kendall bit his lip as Carlos settled against his hips, his cock now aching at the proximity of his lover's body.

Carlos let his features fall back into his puppy dog face, his hips wiggling as he attempted to get comfortable against Kendall's. A surprised breathy gasp escaped Carlos as he felt Kendall's erection press against the soft bulge in his own boxers. His body's reaction was immediate, cock hardening and rising to press against the thin material of his boxers.

Kendall watched with bated breath as Carlos' eyes fluttered shut, his hips rocking back and forth in small movements. Kendall felt his own eyes slide shut as Carlos' action created a friction on his aching cock, the blonde slowly writhing beneath the Latino.

"I thought you wanted to open your presents." Kendall panted as Carlos' movements sped up.

"Fuck my presents." Was the reply Kendall got.

A shiver of pleasure rushed through the tall boy's body. Carlos rarely ever let an expletive slip past his lips, the only time he swore being when he was really mad or as Kendall quickly found out in the throes of pleasure. The latter was something that surprised Kendall when him and Carlos made love for the first time, his pleasure increasing tenfold as his boyfriend fucked back on to his dick with the mouth of a sailor.

Letting his hands move from where they rested by his sides, Kendall tightly gripped the Latino's hips, thrusting his own up to create that delicious friction once more. A small moan escaped Carlos' mouth as Kendall's erection brushed against his own, their boxers and the duvet the only things separating their lengths.

Carlos leaned forward, bracing his hands against Kendall's chest as his hips moved back and forth, a mixture of whimpers and gasps resonating in the back of his throat. Moving a hand from Carlos' hip, Kendall laced his fingers into the small hairs at the nape of Carlos' neck before tugging the tan boy down into a kiss.

Carlos' hands slid up Kendall's chest as his lips touched the blonde's revelling in the smoothness of the taller boy's lips. Kendall's tongue was quick to swipe along Carlos' bottom lip, the Latino's lips parting almost immediately. There was no battle for dominance, Kendall's tongue swooping forward to press against every one of Carlos' sensitive spots. Said boy moaned wantonly as he felt Kendall's tongue swipe over the roof of his mouth before finally moving to slide against his own.

Kendall flicked the tip of his tongue against Carlos', coaxing the smaller boy into a battle for dominance. Carlos didn't immediately respond to the teasing of Kendall's tongue, the pleasure his hips were creating overwhelming every other sensation. Sliding his tongue along the roof of Carlos' mouth once more, Kendall smirked into the kiss when he felt Carlos' tongue move to slide slowly across his.

The hand in Carlos' hair tightened as the kiss continued, their tongues now teasing and battling against each other. Kendall tugged lightly on Carlos' hair when the Latino's hips jolted forward, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Kendall's body. It was his turn to moan into the kiss when Carlos repeated the action, his fingers running down the blonde's chest.

Carlos was the first to break the kiss, his lips leaving Kendall's with a small pop. Kendall watched through now lust hooded eyes as the smaller teen sat back on Kendall's hips, his body writhing as their cloth covered lengths rubbed against each other. Kendall bit his lip as his eyes raked over Carlos' body.

Having been too tired to care what his boyfriend looked like when he woke up, Kendall was happily surprised to notice that Carlos was only wearing a pair of figure hugging blue boxers. Kendall took note of how the colour accentuated his caramel skin but his attention was quickly drawn to the way Carlos' muscles tensed with every breath he took.

Using the hand that had been previously tangled in Carlos' hair, Kendall ran a finger teasingly down the centre of Carlos' chest. The Latino's breath caught in his throat as Kendall's finger moved lower and lower, running around the edge of his navel. As Kendall's finger dipped into his happy trail, Carlos' hands moved up to grip the edge of the duvet which covered the rest of Kendall's body.

Pushing Kendall's wandering finger away, Carlos raised himself off his boyfriend for a second to rip the covers off his lover. It wasn't until they hit the floor with a muffled thud did Carlos straddled Kendall's hips once again. Running his finger up and over Kendall's abs, Carlos leant forward and attached his lips to Kendall's neck. The blonde moaned as he felt Carlos' tongue peek out to slide sensually across his skin.

Kendall moaned again as he felt Carlos' hand slide over his chest to tweak at his nipple at the same time the Latino's teeth decided to graze across a sensitive spot on his neck. The blonde's back arched as the fingers working his nipple ran slowly down his side before returning to abuse the hardened nub some more.

Carlos whimpered as he felt Kendall's hands grip his hips, the blonde's fingers pressing tightly against his boxer covered skin. His hips had slowed down, his thrusts slow and deliberate, pleasure coursing through both boys' bodies.

"K…K…Kendall." Carlos panted as he pulled back.

Kendall nodded, not needing to hear the words to know what his boyfriend wanted. Slipping a finger under the waistband of his lover's boxers, Kendall tease the soft skin he found there, listening as Carlos' breaths turned into small whimpers and moans.

"Take them off." Kendall ordered, his finger sliding out from under the material.

Carlos was quick to obey, kneeling by Kendall's side as his fingers curled around the waistband. Sliding them down his thighs, Carlos watched as Kendall's already lust darkened eyes went even darker, the once emerald orbs now almost black. A small whimper slipped past Carlos' kiss swollen lips as the room's cooler air hit his now exposed length.

Kicking his boxers off the rest of the way, Carlos was quick to start work on Kendall's boxers, the blonde lifting his hips to assist the removal. Carlos couldn't help but lick his lips when Kendall's length sprung free, the bulbous head glistening with copious amounts of pre cum. Forgetting about the boxers which rested around Kendall's knees, Carlos swiped a finger across the head of his lover's cock, collecting the clear liquid. He heard Kendall moan something that sounded suspiciously like his name as he brought the digit to his mouth, tongue flicking out against the tip.

Sucking the finger into his mouth, Carlos moaned as the taste of Kendall once again burst across his tastebuds. Don't ask him why but there was something about the taste of Kendall that the Latino couldn't get enough of and was always more than willing to drop to his knees when Kendall asked. Swirling his tongue along the digit, Carlos made sure that every inch was thoroughly clean before slowly sliding the digit out from between his swollen lips.

Carlos moved to grab Kendall's hand when the blonde pulled it away from him. A small pout formed on the tan boy's lips, his questioning gaze rising to his lover's face.

"Prepare yourself." Kendall's voice was low and husky, his tone commanding but still loving, something that only Carlos got to hear.

A shiver travelled down the smaller teen's spine, the look on his lover's face sending pleasure straight to his aching groin. Sucking his fingers into his mouth once again, Carlos watched Kendall with hooded eyes, making sure to never break eyes contact with the blonde. He moaned around the digits in his mouth, watching as Kendall's tongue swiped across his now dry lips.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught Carlos' attention, the Latino watching as Kendall's hand snuck down to his cock, pumping himself slowly. Pulling his fingers from his mouth, Carlos braced one hand against Kendall's chest and the other reached behind to circle his entrance. A small whimper tore itself from Carlos' throat as his fingers teased the sensitive skin of his entrance, turning into a moan as he slipped a finger past the initial ring of muscle.

Carlos bit his lip as small peaks of pain sparked through his body. They soon disappeared though as Kendall's other hand moved to stroke his cock, allowing Carlos to start slowly thrusting his finger. Feeling the muscle relax around his finger, Carlos quickly added a second finger, Kendall's hand on his cock shooing away any discomfort he felt. Creating a scissoring motion, Carlos soon began to thrust back onto the digits, moans constantly spilling past his lips.

Curling his fingers upwards, Carlos bit his lip to hold back his scream of pleasure as his fingers hit his prostate. Carlos began to rock his hips back into his touch as he repeatedly brushed against his prostate, the urge to scream getting harder and harder to control.

"Fuck Kendall, I'm ready." Carlos moaned, a small whimper echoing in his throat as he pulled his fingers out.

The blonde nodded the hand on his cock moving as Carlos swung a leg over his hips. Brushing their cocks against one another, Carlos spat in his hand before moving to curl his fingers around Kendall's length. The taller teen moaned at the touch, his hips bucking up as Carlos prepared the rigid column of flesh.

Now both boys' were prepared, Carlos raised himself up, his hand steadying Kendall's cock as he began to lower himself down. As Kendall's cock pressed past the prepared ring of muscle, Carlos felt his face scrunch up, teeth cutting into his swollen lip. Discomfort shot through his body as he continued to seat himself in Kendall's lap but it quickly disappeared when Kendall's finger curled around his member, giving slow deliberate tugs.

When he was seated in Kendall's lap, Carlos took a deep breath and let his eyes flutter open. The sight that greeted him made his cock throb in Kendall's grasp. The blonde's sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead, a loose strand falling into Kendall's lust filled eyes. The pink hue that was once spread across Kendall's cheeks had now spread across his entire face as he struggled not to thrust up into Carlos' tight heat.

Red kiss swollen lips pursed as Kendall's patience waned, his need to thoroughly fuck his boyfriend to strong for him to fight. Feeling his inside encompass Kendall's length like a glove, Carlos gave his lover a small nod before slowly rolling his hips forward. Both boys' moaned at the movement, Kendall fingers pressing hard against the skin of Carlos' hips.

Carlos repeated the motion, his eyes fluttering shut as pleasure washed over his small frame. Bracing his hands against Kendall's chest, Carlos slowly yet surely raised himself off of the blonde's dick before dropping down again. The pair cried out as pleasure overwhelmed them, Carlos beginning to bounce in Kendall's lap.

Kendall's grip on Carlos' hips tightened until it was painful but today it only increased Carlos' pleasure, the Latino knowing that there would be bruises when they finished. Carlos cried out, throwing his head back as Kendall thrust up, muttering something about how tight he still was. Carlos' moans escalated in volume as his bouncing sped up, Kendall's thrusts increasing in speed.

"Fuck Kendall." Carlos shouted as he felt the blonde's cock brush against his prostate.

Kendall moaned as Carlos' inner walls tightened around his length, making him slow his thrusts down in fear coming right there and then. However they soon returned to their original speed when Carlos moaned for him to fuck him harder. Never wanting to disappoint his boyfriend, Kendall angled his hips and thrust up.

"Holy fuck, shit right there Kendall." Carlos screamed as the taller teen hit his prostate dead on.

Kendall's hips stuttered as Carlos' words sent waves of pleasure to his already aching dick. From the way Carlos' walls sporadically hugged his length, Kendall could tell the small boy was growing closer and closer to the edge. Removing one hand from where it gripped Carlos' hip, Kendall curled his fingers around Carlos' length, watching as the Latino's body jerked forward at the touch.

Pumping him in time with his thrusts, Kendall made sure to hit Carlos' sweet spot with every thrust, the small boy's body writhing and arching above him. Kendall could feel his own orgasm approaching and his hips sped up, wanting to watch Carlos fall over the edge first.

"K…K…Kendall I'm close." Carlos whimpered as he bounced in the blonde's lap.

"Mmmm, come for me Carlos." Kendall moaned.

Kendall wasn't sure if it was the hand on Carlos' cock; the final hit to the smaller teen's prostate or his words that made Carlos lose it.

Carlos came with a shout, his hips jerking forward into Kendall's touch as the blonde milked him off through his orgasm. Kendall couldn't help the small moan that resonated in the back of his throat as he felt Carlos' seed spill across his stomach and hand. His hips continued to thrust up, hitting the small boy's prostate making Carlos arch and whimper.

Feeling the Latino's walls tighten around his length was enough to drive Kendall over the edge. With a broken moan, Kendall pressed his hips against Carlos' for a final time; Kendall filled the tan boy with his seed, Carlos moaning as he felt himself being filled.

Both boys shivered and stuttered against one another as the last waves of their orgasms washed over them. Heavy breaths and pants filled the room the now silent room. Carlos was first to move, his arms giving way against Kendall's chest. The Latino fell forward, his head pressing against Kendall's sweaty shoulder.

Moving his grip from Carlos' hips, Kendall ran a soothing hand along Carlos' spine, pressing a kiss to the smaller boy's head. Carlos smiled against the tall boy's shoulder, his lips pressing against the sweaty skin. Silence filled the room, both boys' content in just laying together for the time being.

"Happy Birthday baby." Kendall said when he got his breathing patterns back to normal.

Carlos chuckled as Kendall's fingers danced across his back before resting against the now sweaty yet still soft skin. Pressing another kiss to Kendall's shoulder, Carlos raised his now tired head to look at his lover.

"Mmm, was that my present?" He asked, tone teasing.

"Not exactly but you know what they say about surprise presents." Kendall chuckled as Carlos raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know if you want your real present and all the other waiting for you in the living room then you have to get up and get dressed. I know it's your birthday but my mom still wouldn't appreciate you walking around naked." Kendall joked.

"Mmmm, presents later sleep first." Carlos mumbled.

Kendall chuckled softly, leaning forward to press his lips against Carlos'. This kiss wasn't like their earlier, all the lust and need satisfied. This kiss was just a simple pressing together of lips, Kendall's hand moving to cup Carlos' cheek.

"I love you." Carlos mumbled sleepily, his head resting back against Kendall's shoulder.

"I love you too, now sleep." Kendall replied pressing a final kiss to his lover's temple before letting his eyes slide shut and sleep overwhelm him.

**I apologise for the crappy ending. I was trying to write this whilst sat next to my stepdad who can be very nosy. However I hope you all enjoyed the rest of it. **

**P.S. Please ignore all the mistakes. I quickly proof read this before posting. **


End file.
